A Bit of a Misunderstanding
by DrarryPeoples
Summary: Lin's a bit confused about Mai's actions. Is she flustered because of Naru or Lin?


**Lin's POV:**

As the days went by, Mai came by earlier each day to make tea for Naru. He was not only ungrateful for that; he was always rude towards her.

And yet, the idiot girl still has feelings for him.

No, I am not jealous. Well, it depends on who you think I'm jealous of…

And no, I do not have feelings of love toward this girl, so I am indeed not jealous of Naru. But I'm jealous of the fact that Naru thanks Mai at the end of each mission so wholeheartedly that I feel like a useless tool.

I mean really!

I respect Naru and I want him to respect me, but…!

I have to admit that it's quite interesting watching this girl fawn over him.

 _The following day_

Naru has a day off, personal reasons.

"Good morni-" Mai burst through the door to see me startled against the counter.

The morning sun shone on my skin and drops of tea dripped down my chin and my Adam's apple as result of the sudden outburst.

I wore my ever "elegant" scowl and she looked scared for a second.

She blushed bright red and realised what she caused and she ran to get a cloth. The rag carpet slipped under her feet as she ran and she fell against me. Flustered, she started dabbing my shirt with the cloth.

"I'm so sorry, Lin! I didn't realise you-uh…" Her face was a head and a half lower than mine and I could see her bright red face.

 _I…want to tease her a little…_

I touched her neck and she jolted. My hand slid from her neck to her ear gently and she trembled, then I leant closer and whispered in her ear.

"Would you like it if Naru touched you like this?" Her eyes widened and she retreated, but I moved with her, hand still under her ear.

"W-What?" She asked innocently confused.

I snorted.

"Please, Mai, you're very obvious." She looked shocked and I added teasingly low, "But that's why I find you irresistibly cute."

Her blush deepened and a cough made us turn.

Naru stood and tapped the book he held in his hands as a sign of annoyance.

"Mai, I prefer you do your job instead of distracting my assistant like some useless girl."

Mai shook and trembled with anger. She gave me one last look with tear-filled eyes before she ran out the door.

"Naru, it was my-" I tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Lin, I do not care. Do your job. That's why I pay you." He said coldly.

I sat at my desk and continued on my reports, but guilt was the only thing on my mind.

It was already late, but she didn't return and no one except me was still in the building, when I saw something strange on the News Channel.

 _Women spoke of hearing a woman's beautiful voice late at night and were somehow drawn out their beds by it._

 _They even put on clothes and the next they knew, they woke up in a bed, naked, entangled with a stranger._

 _Hmm…Maybe it's a woman spirit who enjoys taking women over for the sake of experiencing sexual intercourse._

Just then the door flew open.

"Naru, did you forget something?"

"I think _you_ forgot something, beautiful Lin." Mai's voice sounded behind me.

I turned to look at her. "Mai, what on earth are you-" There was a dead look in her eyes as if she weren't there at all.

I panicked a little, but spoke calmly at her.

"Mai, I'll call the others, okay? Just stand still and don't do anything."

"No. I want the two of us to be all alone." She said seductively.

I took my phone out, ready to dial, when I heard a rustling sound behind me and almost got a heart attack.

She stood completely naked and grabbed my phone, putting it on the table. She slid her left leg over my right led and sat almost on top of my crotch. I could see her womanhood as it pressed against me and I could feel myself become aroused.

Her arms slid around my neck and her lips were at my ear.

"I want you, Lin." She whispered, clasping her legs around both me and the chair, making us even closer to each other.

I was painfully hard and I moaned low in my throat. She touched the bulge in my pants and I reacted.

Then suddenly, Mai fell against my chest and I could hear an evil laugh right above us.

"Oh, thank goodness! You guys o'right?" John asked, trying not to look at the naked girl.

"That's disgusting, Mai." Ayako spoke as if Mai were awake. "You can both be glad that John was here to exorcise that spirit."

"I do not believe it was the spirit's entire fault. I always knew she was a bit loose. Well, Mai, I'll take Naru for myself." Masako pledged selfishly.

"What about me? Ah…" Naru's eyes widened a little when he saw an unconscious, naked colleague on my lap.

"Uhm, I can explain…"

"No need. Just, the both of you get out now." He commanded, clutching his forehead.

I put my jacket around her and quickly carried her out. I don't know where she lives, so I'll take her to my apartment.

I only have one futon, because I live alone and have no visitors, so we ended up sharing it. Not that I'm complaining. It was cold and we ended up spooning. I held her tightly in my arms. Her naked body was so warm and cozy.

The next morning, I blinked a few times and realised what I was doing, but didn't let go of her anyway.

I leaned on my left elbow, still holding onto her with the other. I looked at her cute sleeping face. My hand slid from her stomach, which I held whilst sleeping, to her waist, then her ribs, breast and then her face. Her breath hitched at each destination.

She's soft everywhere. I wish she belonged to me and not Naru. I leaned down and kissed her cheek gently. Mine? Mai…become my wife?

My cheeks were on fire. I would love to wake up with such an angel.

She moaned and twitched as if waking up. Her eyes blinked open and locked with mine. She turned toward me and held onto my neck. Leaning closer, she whispered:

"Lin…"

My eyes widened with surprise, but melted with passion. We both leaned in for the kiss and when our lips touched, I couldn't let go of her.

Our mouths opened and our breaths mingled. Her slick, alluring tongue entangled with mine.

"Ngn…Lin…" She whispered at the end.

"Nnn…'s a shame 's only a dream." She said half asleep.

I touched her breasts and her eyes shot wide open. My hands slid to her waist and I pulled her closer.

"This isn't a dream, Mai Taniyama." I said sweetly.

Her eyes were bewildered, but she calmed down eventually.

"I can't believe it. Are you really mine, Lin?" She asked softly, staring into my eyes.

I chuckled and she stared blankly at me.

"Who else would I belong to?"

She smiled and we kissed again.

I ripped my clothes off and opened her legs, climbing between them. I opened my legs more, pushing hers in the air, grinding against her womanhood.

She moaned and launched toward me, grabbing my neck and scratching my back.

"Nnn, Mai…" I kissed her long and hard.

Knock-knock.

"Lin? We're all worried about you. You o'right?" John's voice spoke from behind the door.

"Of course I am." I said with almost all of my composure intact.

"To hell with that question!" Monk yelled and burst through the door to find a completely exposed young man and woman in a fairly basic sex position.

"Mai, are you okay?"

Mai looked away and nodded. "Mmm-mm."

"Lin and Mai together? Who would've thought? Well, we'll leave now so…enjoy each other!" John screamed, yanked Monk out of the room and slammed the door shut.

"Uh…Mai? Do you still want to?"

She clasped her legs around me tightly, causing a violent friction.

"Ah! Lin! Please, I want you now!"

I put my lube-covered finger in to get her used to it. She gasped and panted the entire time.

When I put it inside her, she writhed with me inside her. She panted and screamed, legs clamped around me, scratching at my back, toes pointed and she arched her back.

I loved every bit of this, especially the fact that she panted and gasped _my_ name.

"Aah…Lin…Ah!"

I started pounding faster and faster and I could feel her walls clenching around me and I felt like cumming right away.

Her tear-filled eyes, her saliva-lined chin and her beautiful mouth screaming my name made me climax inside her, filling her deep.

"Lin! Lin! Aah…Lin…" She kept saying my name until she collapsed of exhaustion.

I pulled out of her and covered us with the blanket.

I stared at her beautiful face and felt nothing but joy. She wanted me…not him.

"Stupid Mai."

You should've said so sooner.


End file.
